oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryal
(former)Under the Estimate: Daryal states that he had been recruited by Dante D. Korag into the Fire Rocker Pirates while still residing on . | alias = | bounty = 101,000,000Under the Estimate: Daryal brags to Fukuoka Soren about his high bounty, announcing that the Fire Rocker Pirates are a much bigger deal than most sea dwellers care to give them credit for. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Daryal is an hailing from and a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates.Under the Estimate: Daryal introduces himself as a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates to Fukuoka Soren. Appearance Daryal is a tall, incredibly well built man with hair styled into an afro. His face is normally seen with some bit of stubble upon it. In his time as a prisoner on Bedina, Daryal dressed in tattered scrubs. Personality Daryal is a capable actor, faking a smile for the sake of making a good impression on Fukuoka Soren mere days after experiencing the deaths of his own comrades and himself being taken prisoner by the Xros Pirates. However, he was only able to maintain this facade for a short while, until ultimately suffering an emotional outburst.Under the Estimate: Daryal opens up to Fukuoka Soren about how the past month had been for him since being captured by the Xros Pirates. He is an incredibly loyal man, upholding a high magnitude of respect for his superiors, namely his captain, Dante D. Korag, and the Lieselotte. Even as he was being dragged away to his death, Daryal continued to scream their names out of sheer respect for them.Under the Estimate: Daryal screams Korag and Lieselotte's names as he is taken away by Najeem. Powers and Abilities Daryal is viewed as being dangerous enough by the likes of the to warrant a bounty of 101,000,000, being the second highest among the Fire Rocker Pirates when not taking into account their captain, Dante D. Korag.Under the Estimate: Daryal brags to Fukuoka Soren about his high bounty, announcing that the Fire Rocker Pirates are a much bigger deal than most sea dwellers care to give them credit for. He not only remained alive after being constantly tortured by Al Rauf Najeem over the course of a month, but was in well enough condition to move around and speak to Fukuoka Soren, whom he came to share a cell with.Under the Estimate: Fukuoka Soren is amazed to see Daryal still breathing, talking, and most of all, moving around given his horrid condition. Devil Fruit Daryal has an unknown ability, as he lamented over the fact that he was unable to escape from the dungeon due to the shackles restricting his powers.Under the Estimate: Daryal states that he has eaten a Devil Fruit and that he is unable to use its powers because of the Seastone cuffs. Major Battles *Daryal and vs. Al Rauf Najeem References Category:Fire Rocker Pirates Category:Okamas Category:Humans